So This is High School
by Kiwi-Berry-Chan
Summary: The gundam gang are all in high school. How does love blosom between them. 1xr, 2xH,3xC,4xD,5xSP, Zechs/Noin and Trieze/Anna


This is AU one of my favorite kinds of fanfictions so I thought I would write one involving my favorite anime Gundam Wing.  
  
Pairings: Heero x Relena, Duo x Hilde, Trowa x Catherine, Quatre x Dorothy,Wufei x Sally PO, Zechs x Noin, and Trieze x Anna Une.....others too  
  
Occasional appearances by characters from: Big-O Escaflowne Card Captors Inu Yasha Cowboy Bebop Outlaw Star D.B.Z Pocket Monsters Digimon Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters ...yada yada.....I wish I did...yada yada.... Don't sue, no money -_-  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic ever -_- Please be gentle. Warnings: This is a A/U ^_^. Also Trowa and Cathy aren't related in this, I have found no proof that they are so if you don't like then don't read. Oh yeah Review please. Flames are welcomed.  
  
"Another one," she said out loud. She closed her locker and sniffed the rose before sticking it in her hair. She fumbled with her pom poms as she ran to the football field in the back of the school. "Hey D," someone called from behind her, she stop and turned around," Another one of those damn roses I see." A small smiled escape Dorothy's lips at her best friends words. "I don't know where there coming from, everyday there's one in my locker. I cant figure out whose putting them there." Catherine giggled," Maybe its a secret admire, you have plenty of those." Dorothy laughed at that, "You would be surprised how little I have, for some reason everyone is afraid of me, especially the guys." Cathy sweatdroped "Come on D, practice is starting and we cant be late." The two girls walked to the field chattering.  
  
" Are you guys ready?" Head cheerleader Relena Peacecraft shouted a few instructions, and the others followed. As they perfected their moves for Fridays big game Dorothy kept thinking about the secret admire thing. * With my bitchy attitude who would like me? * Her mind went through different names and faces but none clicked, "Dorothy stop daydreaming practice is over and your standing there like a idiot." Dorothy threw a glare at Reline before walking up to her and Catherine. "I wasn't daydreaming, just thinking." "Whatever D, remember there's a meeting at my house tonight at 9:30. don't be late like last time." Dorothy snorted and threw another glare at Reline, " It wasn't my fault that stupid bastard stopped right in front of me and wouldn't move." Cathy rolled her eyes," You didn't have to get out of your car and curse him off. A few words would of been ok but spending a whole hour screaming at the poor man, you went overboard D, the poor guy couldn't stop crying." Dorothy smirked and that and waved bye to her friends heading to the student parking lot. * The third time this week and why because of him. * she sighed as she looked at the empty chalkboard, then to one of the guys on the other side of the classroom. His eyes were in a text book, his face a mask of concentration, she sighed dreamily and went back to writing notes in her notebook. * I've got to stop this, I'm on the honor roll, I'm the best tennis player this school has. Their only shot at the championship this year...yet here I am stuck in detention for something as meaning less as talking back to the teacher. * Her eyes roamed the room at the other students in the room * All trouble making types. * She got up slowly and walked to the front of the room," A-hem," The teacher looked up at her, "Yes?" " Can I use the rest room Mr.Krushinada?" He sighed," Yeah sure but hurry back Lucreiza, you have five minutes." She walked to the bathroom thinking about how stupid she was for getting a detention again. She stopped in front of the mirror and checked on her make-up * not that he notices anyways * she thought with a dejected sigh. Lucreiza made her way slowly back to the classroom and took her seat, noticing a note on her desk as she sat down. ~ Meeting at 9:30 tonight don't be late- Anna~ The teacher dismissed detention and she left.She followed the guy that was getting her in so much trouble - Millardo Peacecraft- her expression turned to a dreamy one as she watched his long ponytail swish back and forth behind his back. He turned a corner and went to the student parking lot, His motorcycle was parked in the far back he walked over to it got on and drove away.  
  
  
  
Ok end of first chapter. Next chapter will be up in a day or two. Review and tell me if you like it/ hate it. Thanks  
  
*Kiwi-Berry-chan* 


End file.
